camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Lumpus' Last Stand
The time has come for Scoutmaster Lumpus to do the laundry again, but Lumpus feels to lazy and obstinate to do it. Slinkman says that Lumpus must do it, this is the last available day he can do it. Lumpus says that the campers don't need fresh clothes, they can just turn their clothes inside out! But when Lumpus tries this, he emits a horrible stink! So Lumpus takes the campers to do their (and his) laundry, and drives them back to Camp Kidney. Lumpus feels bad about having to do that, but Slinkman attempts to comfort him by putting on his socks. However, Lumpus only has one sock to put on. Lumpus soon raises a ruckus about his situation. That night, he writes a letter to Slinkman saying that he's going to run off into the woods, where he won't have to worry about the hassles of laundry. But then his bare foot steps into an open can of blue paint, and it matches his one sock! Lumpus decides to try something out. And he knows that it's either going to make him a genius, or make him seen like he's really crazy.The next day, he presents himself to the Bean Scouts, and none of them notice anything out of place! Lumpus' plan has worked! He then tells the Bean Scouts what's going on, the Bean Scouts will no longer have to wear their threaded clothes, from now on they can paint their clothes on, and they don't even have to be the Camp Kidney uniform! So the campers begin to do this without hesitation. However, an owl cop on a motorcycle notices this is going on. Lumpus thinks he's in trouble, but to his surprise, the owl cop thinks this is a great idea and gets it done to himself too! He promises to go out and tell all his friends about this. Soon, the newspaper headlines proclaim Lumpus as a genius, for figuring out an efficient way to clothe at least the town of Prickly Pines, and for freeing up a bunch of free time. Mayor Pothole McPucker holds a ceremony for Scoutmaster Lumpus for his innovative breakthrough, which has allowed the Mayor essential time to hit the gym! Scoutmaster Lumpus thinks it's time somebody recognized him for his genius, but then something Lumpus doesn't expect to happen, happens. Two green mooses come through a time machine that was built by one of the Prickly Pine residents, saying that because of Lumpus' breakthrough, world hunger has been solved and no Bean Scout clothes have needed to get washed for 1,000 years! They even bring a giant statue of Scoutmaster Lumpus, holding within it the last batch of unwashed clothes in the futuristic world. Lumpus thinks that things can't get any better! Unfortunately, he's right! A storm rolls in and the rain falls down. And the rain...washes off the paint. Everyone in Prickly Pines is left naked. The citizens of Prickly Pines suddenly say that he's no genius at all, he's just crazy! When that happens, the statue from the future disintegrates because Lumpus' claim to fame has been dashed! And the mooses from the future lose their antlers and become thin because of the change in history, so they decide to go back to their own time! The citizens of the town, meanwhile, scramble to put on the clothes underneath the disintegrated statue, but the clothes are stinky because they haven't been washed for a 1,000 years. And if Lumpus believes the citizens are very furious, someone angrier drives up into town. It's the real Scoutmaster of Camp Kidney, a furless, shaven steer! He says that Scoutmaster Lumpus locked him up in the closet for the entire season and stole his job as scoutmaster Throughout the whole time Where Lumpus was fooling everyone the whole time! into believing that he was the scoutmaster of camp kidney In Which Lumpus doesn't feel threatened by this fact coming out into the open, until the authorities come and wrap him up in a straight jacket, saying that Lumpus is going to do some hard time for his actions.Where Lumpus vows to get revenge on the cow, until the real Scoutmaster makes the correction that he's a steer. Even though Lazlo is naked, he's still the optimist because today has been great! Edward can't see how it can be great, because the man they thought was their Scoutmaster has been hauled away, to a funny farm and that Edward, Lazlo, Samson, Clam and Raj, have been left standing in Prickly Pines naked. Lazlo says that's the reason why this has been one great summer! Samson gets the final line by saying that things officially can't get any weirder.